The Shinobi Battle
by DragonRaiderBlood
Summary: 15 years after the end of the shinobi world war. Kaito Hatake, Sari Inuzuka, River Guy and Roof are assigned to Team 7 as shinobi of the leaf. As they find out about secrets and truths that were hidden, they find themselves deeper into the past than they should be. With a new Akatsuki on their heels, it is a race to see who is the better ninja. Not your normal next generation story


**First time for me writing for Naruto. Hope you read and enjoy. I do not own Naruto but all of the OCS that come with it**

**Chapter 1**

The cold winds swept across the grassy fields of Kohona, as the trees swayed in the breeze. Children played in the town square as the citizens laughed and went on with their day to day lives. Meanwhile, in the academy, Endo Hawokawaii, was reading our the new team names of the genin.

"Team 7, Sari Inuzuka, River Guy and Kaito Hatake," Endo, the academy instructor announced Team 7.

"You here that Ronomaru," a girl with wild untamed dark brown hair and bright blue eyes spoke to a little bundle who sat perched in her hair. "We are in team 7." The little bundle barked happily, it's patch work coat shining under the lighting.

"Alright," a boy with black medium length hair that was slicked back said. "Guess, they put some thought into this list. Don't you agree Kaito?"

"What is it?" Kaito said stirring from his nap but not bothering to lift his head. His grey hair was spiked up and didn't move when he turned his head.

"We are in the same team, with Sari Inuzuka," River said dramatically to him, Kaito rolled his eyes in annoyance then yawned briskly before turning his head back to the teacher.

"Now, now you two," Endo yelled sharply at them. 'Settle down. Alright Team 8. Yuki Yuhi, Raito Morino and Saya Umsei.'

Kaito looked over to the purple haired girl who sat smiling to herself, twiddling her thumbs and looking at them.

"What do you want?" she snapped at him, she glared daggers. Kaito looked at her for a moment then turned his head.

"Nothing," he said in a dead creepy tone that sent chills right through to her core. Saya went back to looking Endo.

"Team 9," Endo continued ignoring the talking students as he brushed away his blonde bangs from his eyes. "Esta Nightshift, Sai Nightshift, Kenji Nightshift."

"Those guys git the highest scores in the academy," River admired his fellow students. "What do you think?" he turned to find Kaito asleep with his eyes closed.

_After class_

"Alright," Endo said as he closed up the book in his hand. "Tomorrow you will find your new sensei, get to know each other first so there are no confusions, may you become a great shinobi." Endo nodded to them then left the room, closing the door behind him.

Everyone started to pack up their things, talking to their friends about the excitement that awaited them.

"Is class over already?" Kaito yawned stretching his arms up. "That went quick."

'You were asleep for most of it," River reminded him.

"Exactly."

"So you two are my in team," Sari chuckled with Ronomaru growling at them. 'Don't try to do anything stupis, wouldn't want you ruining my chances on being a shinobi."

"Is that a proper way to treat your team mates?" River furiously said to her.

'River, don't bother, she is annoying,' Kaito said getting up and collecting his things.

'Why you?' Sari said enraged at him, Ronomaru growling while Kaito put his hands in his pockets.

"You really think this is the way for team work," River said stepping in between the two and stretching his arms far out to avoid them meeting. "The power has been passed down by our parents and now we must strive to reach our goals but we must do so as a team."

"What a fool" Sari commented to him crossing her arms as she stared at her new team mate, Ronomaru nodded beside her.

"You have over did it again," Kaito sighed shaking his head.

"True but we must grasp our power," River yelled excitedly tightening his hand into a fist.

"Mother wants me to do some chores, I need to go," Sari excused herself from them and walked away with Ronomaru following closely behind her.

"You blew it," Kaito commented to River who sighed loudly.

"She will get to know the true me one day," River reasoned with a smile on his face.

* * *

_Thirty minutes later_

"So how you go?"Sari's mother asked her as soon as she got home. Sari placing her shoes beside the door then walked into the kitchen.

"I am on Team 7 with Kaito Hatake and River Guy," Sari said proudly.

"I see," Sari's mother said slowly like eating a meal. "That's interesting."

"What?" Sari asked her.

* * *

"How did you go son?"Guy welcomed his son as he got in.

"I was put on Team 7 with Kaito and Sari Inuzuka," River said kicking the air in anticipation. "I am so pumped for this, I can hardly wait."

"Alright son," Guy said giving his son a thumbs up for graduating the academy. "Time for some more training to get you ready."

"Yes," River said fired up and ready to go.

* * *

Kaito walked into the apartment quietly and gently closed the door behind him.

"I'm home," he announced as he took off his shoes then walked into the lounge room to find his father, on the lounge, with his eye closed..

Kaito tip toed around then headed straight for the stair case.

Suddenly he heard a cough from behind him.

"Oh hey father," Kaito said rubbing the back of his head and turning round to meet his father's look greet his face

"How was the academy?" his father asked, closing the book for a moment.

"I passed," Kaito said simply then turned to go to his room

"What team were you placed on?" his father asked going straight to the point.

"Team 7 with River and Sari. I going to my room, later," Kaito rushed to his room and locked the door. His father raised an eyebrow then went back to reading.

"Kids."

* * *

_The next day_

"How was everyone's sleep?" Sari asked as soon as Kaito walked in to the room they were meant to meet their sensei. A small room with a desk in the middle with a few chairs surrounding it.

"Uhh… Like always," Kaito said to her bored.

"I could hardly sleep," Sari said excitedly. "I can't wait to find out who our sensei is." Ronomaru barked to agree.

"I was so pumped, I trained all night," River said punching the air hard.

"I was so pumped, I watched my father read all night," Kaito mocked him. River looked madly at him and shook his head.

"Kaito,"

"So I wonder who is our sensei," Kaito wondered aloud sitting down on a chair beside him.

"Probably going to be a great and powerful ninja,: Sari said squealing in excitement.

"Knowing my luck, probably not," Kaito shrugged lightly to her.

"Alright, the power of youth has truly come among us," River said with excitement in his voice.

"Is this the room for Team 7?"a boy the same age as them asked shyly from the doorway. His head peeping out to meet their eyes.

"Yes it is," Sari told him.

The boy stepped in and smiled gently. He was pale from head to toe and had deep blue hair that was short and spiked up.

"I am Eden Roof," he introduced himself. "I am on your team."

"What!"both River and Sari said together. "A new team mate!"

Kaito sighed. "It isn't that uncommon any more to have four to a team. I am Kaito Hatake, this is River Guy and Sari Inuzuka."

"Nice to meet you all," Eden bowed to them. "So are you really Kaito Hatake?

"Yes... why?" Kaito asked him.

"I thought you would of graduated much earlier, well we can't all be geniuses,' Eden smiled to him.

"Why you," Kaito went to lunge at him, but River and Sari held both of his arms tightly around his back.

"Calm down," Sari insisted to him.

"No fighting in between team mates," River yelled at him. "What would your father say about that?"

"Indeed, one who turns on their team mates is a dead one indeed," another voice spoke in the doorway. Team 7 looked at the person in the doorway and they stared.

"No way," Eden said with his mouth open

**End of Chapter**

**Hoped you enjoyed it so far. I thought instead of doing the Naruto generation's kids, I would do their sensei's kids. Till next time. Find out who their sensei is.**


End file.
